The Magic Ends at Midnight
by BennieRob
Summary: Based on Cinderella. Dramione. They danced at a masquerade ball. She left without telling him her name. He's determined to find her and he doesn't mind the thrill of the chase. Terrible summary.  T for now. AU, EWE, a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Despite the fact that she was Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione always felt sort of unnoticed. She was always in the public eye. After the war the press had hounded her, constantly taking her photograph and asking her to recount war stories. She was always polite and graceful about the situation. She never said much but her name was still widely recognized in the wizarding community. She was Hermione Granger. One-third of the "Golden Trio." The brightest witch of her age. The girl who helped to bring down Voldemort himself. Everyone knew her name and her face. Everyone knew what she did. But she still felt nearly invisible. To men.

She was always just "one of the guys." Although she and Ron had a brief romance it ended quickly and mutually with the decision to stay friends. Since then she hadn't had much luck dating. Since her days at Hogwarts, she had tamed her hair and grown it out a bit. She had filled out in all the right places and shifted from a pretty girl to a beautiful woman.

Maybe it was the fact that Harry and Ron were her best friends. She had always felt like another guy in the group. And that was alright with her. She still had Ginny by her side as well. Hermione had learned long ago that Harry and Ron treated her like a sister. She knew it was hard for men to approach her when she was with them because of the horrendous glares they would always receive. Yes, maybe that was it.

Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't put much effort into her appearance. She figured if she didn't wear flashy, fashionable clothes then people wouldn't notice her as much. She supposed it was better to live like that than to be hit on at the bars by everything with a penis.

She liked her clothes. They were comfortable although they were sometimes frumpy and unflattering. Hermione was practical in every aspect of her life, including her fashion choices. When she looked in the mirror before leaving for work, she always saw someone very plain. Ginny couldn't understand why someone with a figure like Hermione's would want to hide it. Not that she thought she should show off her body as much as possible, but Ginny thought it was time for Hermione to change. Too long she had watched her best friend be alone without male company.

Ginny knew Hermione was lonely. She also knew Hermione had been happy when she was with Ron. She knew Hermione could be happy again. Plus, as a married woman, Ginny had to live vicariously through Hermione's single bachelorette life which was, at the time, extremely dull. Everyone around Hermione knew she wasn't as happy as she used to be. And Ginny also knew that when you dress well, you feel well. So a bit after Hermione's 25th birthday Ginny had finally convinced her to update her wardrobe. "You'll be attracting men like moths to a flame!" Ginny had said.

Hermione didn't really care about attracting the attention of multiple men. However, she did care about attracting the attention on one man. One and only one. He had been on her radar for years now. Hermione Granger secretly fancied the one and only Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and replaying recent events in his mind. His mother had spent dinner animately telling him her ideas for this years Halloween Ball. He would admit that his mother had quite a knack for throwing parties. As a result, his home would be the venue for several parties a year with Narcissa planning every one.

She threw parties for all occasions but her annual Halloween Ball was by far her favourite to plan. She had told Draco it would be a masquerade ball and he inwardly groaned at the idea. He never was enthusiastic about participating in such events but it was the proper thing to do. At least this year both Blaise and Theo would be attending and Draco could always count on them to make it fun and entertaining.

Draco had changed since his years at Hogwarts. He no longer believed in pureblood supremacy. His gradual change began his sixth year. While under the immense pressure from the task Voldemort had given him, Moaning Myrtle had found him and comforted him. He knew that Voldemort had a twisted mind and his beliefs were extremely corrupt but Myrtle had solidified that for Draco. He had allowed the ghost of a muggle-born to console him. Everything was different for him after that.

After the fall of Voldemort he had finally been able to relax. But he was still a git. Draco was still self-centered and a bit arrogant but he had managed to land a job at the Ministry alongside many of his former classmates. He had even struck up a friendship with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley much to everyone's surprise. He wasn't a bad person though and didn't deserve to be treated as such.

He was happy that he had managed to redeem himself. His family name was no longer sullied. Narcissa was slowly trying to change as well. She knew that her previous beliefs were the ones that led her family into such chaos and danger and wanted to put her painful past behind her. It wasn't easy for her and she was struggling but she was determined to change nonetheless. She had even decided to invite half-bloods and muggle-borns to her Halloween Ball.

Draco was proud of his mother. He knew how hard it was for her but she had managed to hold onto her high reputation regardless of her changed beliefs. He would never admit it to anyone but the idea of having more than just purebloods at this party excited him. He was used to having the same people tell him the same stories over and over and it was exhausting to pretend like he cared. Really, he didn't. At all. He was ready for a different crowd.

He was certainly ready to meet some new women. Draco never really was one to settle down. He always had dates. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous dates. That was almost all there was to them. They never had charismatic personalities or extreme wit and intelligence. It was all too boring for him. Many girls would flirt with him without much luck. He was Draco Malfoy. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world. To say he was good looking was an understatement and everyone knew about his extreme wealth. He was always a bit wary with women, although it was usually very obvious when they were interested in him for his money.

He really did want to settle down and get married eventually. But he was content to be single and sleep around as long as it was a temporary situation. He just hadn't found the right girl. In his head he knew exactly what she would be like. She would be beautiful and funny. She could keep up with him intellectually and make him laugh. She wouldn't want him for his money but she would allow him to spoil her. She wasn't perfect and they would argue but they would always make up, usually with sex. He didn't care about her blood status or even if she had been in bloody Hufflepuff. This was Draco Malfoy's dream girl and he wondered if a woman like that even existed. He was Prince Charming and he desperately hoped for the chance to meet his Cinderella.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Hermione knew she could never really be with Draco. He was incredibly handsome and rich and every single (and some taken) women wanted him. He was no longer the pompous git she knew from her Hogwarts days. He was still maintained his bad boy image but he was nicer. She knew someone like Draco could never love someone like her.

It was something she had accepted long ago. But she was 25 and alone. Quite frankly she was just tired. Her life had become routine. There was no more excitement since the war had ended. She hated to admit it but she missed the trouble she would get into with Harry and Ron. Now all they did was go out occasionally for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron or have dinner at each other's houses.

Although she was comfortable living like that she knew she wasn't truly happy and she wouldn't be unless she made some changes. So she had finally agreed to let Ginny help her make those changes in her life. Hermione was ready for a new adventure.

She was waiting on her couch for Ginny to arrive. Ginny had owled her the day before and informed her that they would start their extensive shopping spree this morning. She heard the floo ring and looked up from her book to see Ginny stepping out of the fireplace, brushing off soot. She placed her book down on the coffee table and stood up to embrace Ginny in a hug.

"Okay, so I think we'll start in Diagon Alley, then grab some lunch and then head over to Hogsmeade. Does that sound alright to you?" Ginny animatedly asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied lamely. "Don't give me that look Ginny. You know you're more excited about this than I am. I'm ready for the change though. Really, I am."

Ginny didn't look entirely convinced but accepted her friend's reassurance. "The shops will just be opening now. Let's go then!" Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated them away.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Ginny and Hermione had purchased several new tops, dresses, skirts and shoes. "Give a girl the right pair of shoes and she can conquer the world!" Ginny said. "Right, well all this shopping had made me hungry. Could we get lunch now please?" Hermione said laughing. She was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying herself. Clothes really could change your attitude.

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks. They sat at their favorite corner table eating their food. "We've bought tons of clothes Ginny. The only thing left is my costume for the Halloween Ball. It has to be perfect." Hermione looked down at her plate to avoid Ginny's eyes. She knew Ginny was giving her a knowing smile. "Don't worry Herms. It'll be better than perfect. You know, you should tell Draco how you feel the night of the ball." Ginny told her. Hermione shook her head. "He'd never be interested in someone me. I'm not going to tell him then."

"Well you could always tell him now" Ginny said with a giggle. Confused, Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy in the flesh walking over to their table, three butterbeers in hand and his signature smirk across his face. Hermione looked across the table at Ginny and threw her a look that looked both worried and pleading. Her heart was speeding up as he got closer.

"Hello ladies. Mind if I join you? I brought you some butterbeers." Draco said politely.

Hermione momentarily lost her ability to speak when she looked into his beautiful silver eyes. "Um, uh, yeah, sure uh, sit down." Hermione finally managed to get out. Ginny let out a cough, trying to stifle her laugh. Ginny knew Draco and Hermione would be good together if he would only realize how amazing Hermione was. She was just trying to figure out how to get him to open his eyes. She just didn't realize that he already had.

"What are you ladies up to today?" Draco was genuinely interested. "Thanks for the butterbeers. We've just been doing some shopping." Hermione replied. "We wanted to get Mione some new clothes." Ginny added in. "Good, gods knows she's needed a makeover." Draco joked. He loved to tease Hermione. She was always witty with her replies. He loved to see her fired up. She would run her hand through her hair to keep it out of her face and her ears would turn red. She got this twinkle in her eye. When she was angry she was sexy as hell. There was this spark between them since day one, they were always at each other's throats and he secretly loved it.

His remark had stung. But she was determined not to let him know that. "Haha very funny Malfoy. You could use a makeover as well. You're such a git." "Oh silly Granger, I'm the most handsome man in the entire wizarding world and you know it." Draco boasted. "You know I meant your personality. Your personality needs a makeover. Prat." She responded quickly. The fact that she did not deny his good looks did not go unnoticed by both Draco and Ginny. "I don't think so Granger. I'm perfect. That's why you're in love with me."

Time seemed to stop for Hermione. Her heart was beating so fast and loudly. Does he know? Does he know and not return the feeling? Of course he doesn't return my feelings. Maybe he doesn't know. Hermione, get it together she thought. "Oh please, Malfoy, I hardly like you. I tolerate you. That's about as far as my feelings for you go." She quickly recovered. She could have sworn a look of disappointment crossed Malfoy's face but it disappeared in less that a second. "Too true Granger, too true. Well I've got to be going. Party planning with mother and such. I'll see you both around. Ginny, tell Potter I said hello." He stood up and walked away leaving the two women alone once again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco sat in his large, cushy office chair with his feet propped up on his mahogany desk. He had to keep them off the ground or his feet would walk him straight back to Hermione. He was feeling so drawn to her back at the Three Broomsticks. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Gods, she was pretty. Even though she never tried, she was pretty.

It hurt a little when she said she merely tolerated him. He wanted her to feel more for him. Why couldn't she just want him? She was possibly the only witch in the entire world who didn't look at him with want and lust. She barely looked at him at all. Maybe that was the reason he was so drawn to her. Draco Malfoy, always wanting things he can't have.

The knock at the door brought Draco out of his daydream. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in his office doorway. "You knocked but you let yourself in without an answer. Always the polite one, Zabini," Draco drawled. Blaise let out a chuckle. "I'm impatient. I couldn't wait for an answer," Blaise said as he sat himself in one of the chairs in front of Draco's desk. He ran his thumb and index finger over the stubble on his chin. Blaise was a dark, handsome man. He was charming and had a reputation for being quite the ladies man.

"Drake, this ball is coming up. You reckon you'll find a girl like your mother wants?" Blaise asked seriously. Draco's eyes opened wide and his brow nearly reached his hairline. "Seriously, Blaise? No, I don't. It's always the same group of girls. I'll be lucky if I can find one that can even hold a real conversation with me." Draco said as he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, pushing it away from his face.

"I'm interested to see the turnout this year. I've been wanting to meet some new girls," Blaise said as the corners of his mouth started to curve upward. Draco smirked. That famous trademark smirk. "I guess you've been with every other witch by now then?," he asked half joking. "Not all of them. Just most of them," Blaise boasted, his small smile turning into a full grin. "Regardless, I'm still looking forward to this. The mystery of it all, you know? Not knowing anyone's identity."

Draco really hadn't considered that before. It would be much easier for him to be with Granger if she didn't recognize him. He would be able to talk to her as a different person. It was like getting a fresh start. How many times would he have a chance like this? It was decided. The night of the ball, we would make Hermione want him.

– – – – – –

"Oh my god, Gin! That was mortifying. What if he knows? Am I that easy to read?" Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned. Why couldn't she talk to Malfoy like a normal person? Whenever he was around her brain would get fuzzy and she would get tongue tied. This never happened with anyone else before. Why did it have to happen with him?

"Mione, you're fine. I'm sure he doesn't know, but if he did it's not the end of the world. He was clearly flirting with you," Ginny said with a wink. "You're going to be a bombshell at this ball, he won't even know what hit him. He won't know who you are, so you can relax. You can talk to him without the fighting and the teasing."

Ginny was one of the few people who could ever seem to calm Hermione down. Ginny draped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Let's apparate back to your flat and put all this back in your closet. We can have some ice cream and watch a movie and you can relax." Ginny said with a smile. "Gin, you're actually the best. Thanks." Hermione said sincerely. "I know." Ginny replied with a cheeky grin. "Let's go." There was a loud pop as the two women disappeared.

– – – – – –

The morning of the ball had arrived. The Manor was filled with people trying to prepare for the upcoming party. It was noisy and crowded and chaotic but for the first time in a while, Draco didn't mind the insanity surrounding him. He was actually looking forward to this ball. He sat on the foot of his bed, running his fingers over his mask. It was was a beautiful piece, made from dark green and black dragon hide, with shiny silver snakes running along either side. He had even bought dress robes and dragon hide boots to match. Although no one would be able to see his face, he was sure that he would look handsomer tonight than he ever had in his entire life.

He would be suave and charming as always but now he had an advantage. If these women didn't know who he was then they would have to be interested in him not because of his family or money, but for him. Something he always craved. Tonight would finally be the night when we would get everything he ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione had spent the last several hours with Ginny preparing for this ball. It was finally her time to shine. She was changing. It was finally her time. If she didn't capture Draco's attention tonight, she wouldn't be too disappointed. She had lived this long without him and she although she wished she wouldn't have to, she could continue with her life without him by her side. But Merlin, she really wanted him. But Hermione had learned not to set her expectations too high with men. The greater the expectation, the greater the disappointment.

"Herms, you look bloody **gorgeous** right now! Not that you weren't pretty before but Merlin you look good! And you can't even see your whole face!" Ginny exclaimed as she finished tying Hermione's delicate mask around her face. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned around to face her own reflection in the mirror. Ginny truly was a miracle worker. Hermione had protested wearing eye make up since her face would be covered but Ginny had insisted. She applied green and gold tones to her eyes, making the amber color pop. It make the tiny golden flecks in her eyes shine. The irony of combining Slytherin and Gryffindor colors to emphasize her beauty almost made her laugh.

Hermione's hair was sleek in loose waves that fell over her shoulders. Her dress made her feel like a princess. The sweetheart neckline, the crystal beading that cascaded down the dress like raindrops, the bodice that accentuated her curves, the princess silhouette, it was perfect. Her mask was a beautiful white-and-gold Venetian mask, decorated with detailed swirls and feathers protruding from the butterfly on the right side. It covered her nose, hiding most of her face. It only revealed her eyes and her mouth and her smile had never been bigger. Hermione had never felt more beautiful in her life. She felt like crying.

"You're forgetting one more thing," Ginny said to Hermione. Ginny held out her hand, holding something in her fist. She held onto Hermione's hand, the item hidden in between. "You lent them to me in fifth year when I started to date Harry. I even wore them the day of my wedding. It was my 'something borrowed' if you remember. But I wanted to give them back to you tonight." Ginny lifted her hand to reveal the pair of earring Hermione had worn to the Yule Ball back in her fourth year. "Ginny, thank you so much. I feel..." She trailed off, not being able to find the words to describe her emotions. "I've made the famous Hermione Granger speechless. I even impress myself sometimes." Ginny said with a smile. "There's no need to thank me though. I'll meet you there. I have to go home and get myself ready. Harry most likely needs my help as well. Go get 'em tiger," she said with a wink. "Bye, love! I'll see you soon!" Ginny called before she stepped into the floo and disappeared. Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror, making sure she was set to go before she apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

– – – – – – – –

Draco had spent a good amount of his night talking to Blaise and Theodore Nott. He had hoped for too much when he wanted to have an actual conversation with a witch. He had danced with several women, but none of them were fit for him. So Draco had left the dance floor, refreshing himself with better company.

"I haven't found a single witch that I want to take home tonight." Blaise nearly whined. Theo lightly and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Relax, the night's still young. You have time. You haven't really spoken to that many girls, Blaise." Theo reminded him. "You won't find her by sitting at this table talking to us. Get back out there. Unless you think all the women will be as disgusted by you as I am. Although the mask helps with the nausea because I can't see your face." He teased. Blaise's eyebrows shot up, his jaw slightly unhinged. "Don't challenge me, Nott. I'll find a girl by the end of the night with my mask on, using nothing but my wit and charm. Just watch me." Blaise glared at Theo, threw his drink back and finished it in a single gulp before standing up and turning on his heel to go find the witch who's knickers he'd charm off later tonight.

Draco smirked at his friends. "Still so Slytherin," he laughed, shaking his head. "Draco," his mother's voice came from behind as she sat down in a chair next to him. "Have you found anyone suitable yet? I've seen you with several women." Narcissa was not one to beat around the bush with her son. She desperately wanted him to find a wife. "No, Mother. Not yet, I'll keep looking," he replied tiredly. "I do hope you'll find a girl, Draco. Nearly every witch in England is here tonight. Get up now and have some fun!" she said as she got up to turn away and trot to the dance floor.

Draco was wondering if Hermione had arrived when Theo interrupted his thoughts. "I say we play a game." Draco turned to look at Theo who had one eyebrow raised and a very Slytherin smirk that could almost rival Draco's. Almost. "And what game would that be?" Draco was genuinely interested. He knew Theo and he also knew this night could become very fun very quickly. "I'll pick a girl and you have to dance with her for at least three minutes and vice versa, you get to pick for me." "I want in on this too," said Blaise who had given up on the witch he'd been chatting up. "Make things more entertaining for everyone." Draco glanced over at Theo who shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head in agreement. "Blaise, you'll pick for Draco. Draco, you'll pick for me and I'll pick for Blaise. Gentlemen, let the games begin!"

Blaise clearly was messing with first witch he had danced with was shallow and only spoke of herself. It wouldn't do to have so much ego in a relationship. The second was dumber than a troll. The third had agreed with everything he said. When he told her he thought elf-made wine they were sipping was the greatest drink he'd ever tasted, she enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement. A few seconds later he told her he actually preferred firewhiskey and didn't care much for the wine, she decided she didn't like it either. The fourth got upset for him looking at another woman. The fifth, however, was fine. They were getting along and there was nothing wrong with her but they had nothing to talk about and an awkward silence filled the space between them.

He walked over to the bar to get a firewhiskey and soon Blaise and Theo joined him. "So boys, find any prospects?" Theo asked a bit too smug for Draco's taste. "No, but by the look on your face I'd say you did." Draco retorted. He felt almost bitter. He hadn't found anyone interesting. He hadn't found Hermione. His thoughts were once again interrupted by Theo's voice. "I'll tell you all about it in a bit but right now I think Blaise should go dance with that lovely brunette in the white dress right now. You're welcome." Blaise's face almost split in two from his enormous, toothy grin. Draco turned around to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. And he couldn't even see her face. Her eyes darted around and her neck was craned, as if she was searching for something or someone. He was rocked from his reverie when Blaise stepped into his line of vision, blocking her.

Draco sat with his elbow on the table and his face cradled in his palm as he watched Blaise dance with this stunning woman. He had just said something to her and made her laugh. Gods, she was beautiful when she laughed. Her head tilted to the back and a smile broke out on her face. Her smile was so pretty. He wanted to make her laugh like that.

He stood up and walked directly over to them and tapped Blaise on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked, looking Blaise directly in the eyes to let him know he wasn't asking for permission. "What about the game though? I didn't pick her for you." Blaise responded in a whisper so the lovely lady wouldn't hear. "Game's over now, Zabini." Draco announced. Defeated, Blaise bowed to the woman and said his goodbyes quickly. Draco stepped into the place where Zabini had been only moments ago and bowed to her as well. "May I have this dance?" he asked in his most charming manner. "You may," she responded with a curtsy. He held onto her hand and snaked his other arm around her waist and proceeded to dance with her.

Hermione thought she might die. First she had been approached by none other than Blaise Zabini. It had take her a moment to figure out his identity but she had figured it out nonetheless. She was brilliant after all. He had been sweet and charming. But when the man with white blonde hair and piercing silver eyes approached them she knew it was Draco. And then he asked to dance with her! Draco Malfoy wanted to dance with Hermione Granger! Of course, she hoped he wasn't as quick as her to see through the disguises. When he wrapped his arm around her waist she thought she would faint. But she could finally be herself with him now. She just had to remember to breathe first.

"You're a very good dancer," she said with a small smile, breaking the ice. "Thank you. You're quite skilled as well." "I'm glad you think so. I don't dance much. Mostly only at events like weddings. Although I learned to dance at school for the Yule Ball my fourth year," she admitted. "Ah, so you went to Hogwarts as well. And you're in my year. I wonder if I could guess who you are," Draco said smoothly. Should she tell him her identity? No, he hated her. It'd be best if she just let him guess.

"Good luck with that. I suspect you'll be needing it." she replied. This girl had some fire in her! Draco definitely liked that. Witty and fast. And her smirk! "What house were you in? Slytherin?" She shook her head. "I won't tell you which house but I can tell you it wasn't Slytherin." "With a smirk like that, it's hard to believe." he paused. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Draco always enjoyed a challenge. "No. I intend to make this very hard for you," she said slowly. Was she insinuating what he thought she was? This girl had a mouth on her. A mouth he wanted to kiss. "It seems hardly fair that you're getting to know me, but I'm not getting to learn about you in return." She told him. He paused to consider her statement for a moment. He didn't want her to know who he was. He was having too much fun being himself without all of his baggage of past and family attached. But he feared she would leave him if he didn't consent.

"Fair enough princess," he finally agreed, "Every time I ask you a question about yourself, you can ask me one as well." But he hoped she wouldn't ask him his name. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said and his stomach knotted. This woman was making him nervous! "So then, what's your favorite food?" The question had caught him off-guard. He was expecting something way worse. The knot in his stomach became undone and he laughed. "For a meal, probably shepherd's pie. But really, I wish I could eat chocolate all the time for every meal." "Well it's a good thing you don't or you'd be the size of an elephant. Which would be amusing but I like you the way you are now." she said seriously. Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that to Draco Malfoy. His eyes searched hers for a sign of a lie but he couldn't find one.

"I like to think I'm quite fit, thank you princess. As much as I want to keep holding you like this, I am quite thirsty. Would you like to sit with me and have some drinks?" He let her out of his embrace and offered her his hand. She placed her delicate small hand in his and let him lead her to a table away from the dance floor. "I'll be right back with some refreshments. What would you like?" he asked her. "A mojito, please." If she was going to keep up this charade she'd need a little bit of liquid courage.

Seriously this girl was amazing. She continued to surprise him. "Anything for you, princess," Draco said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and gingerly kissed her knuckles. Hermione thought she might faint. When he turned his back to leave her and go the the bar she flopped down in a chair, not believing her night. Was this really happening? To her?

She felt a pinch on her forearm, startling her. Yup, it was real. "You said that last bit out loud. So, being the great friend that I am, decided to help bring you back to reality," Ginny said as she sat herself next to Hermione. "Gin, you look great! And Harry, you look dashing as always." Ginny was dressed in a beautiful dark green gown that contrasted wonderfully against her skin and her hair. Her mask was the same green color with white lace covering it. Harry had managed to tame his hair a bit and wore black and green dress robes to match Ginny's. The color was the same as Harry's eyes.

"Gin filled me in on your little endeavor tonight, Mione. I'd say by the look on your face that it's been going well?" Harry teased. He knew his best friend was in love with Malfoy and he thought that they'd be perfect together. They balanced each other out. He hoped tonight could make Malfoy finally open up his eyes and see what he saw. "Have you told him it's you yet?" Ginny asked. She really needed to know. She'd been eyeing the pair subtly all night but hadn't had the chance to speak to Hermione.

"No, I haven't told him. I haven't told him I know who he is either. But I don't know if I want to tell him who I am. I'm scared to see his reaction," she shyly admitted. "Since when is Hermione Granger afraid of anything?" Harry was surprised. She had fought Voldemort face to face but was scared of Draco Malfoy knowing who she was? He already knew her!

"He's headed back this way. We'll see you later," Ginny started to stand but Hermione grabbed onto her wrist. "No, please stay. I need your encouragement." she pleaded. "Plus you'll get to see everything in person. I know how much you'll love that, Gin," she added in a hushed tone. Draco walked up to their table and gently placed her glass in front of her. "Here's your drink princess. Are these your friends?" Hermione nodded and then took a sip of her drink. Draco reached out his arm to shake the hands of the newcomers. He immediately recognized Potter. "Good evening," he said politely.

"What have you been doing in my absence?" Draco asked his princess. "Nothing, just mostly talking about you," she said with a laugh. He loved when she laughed. "All good things I hope!" If this girl was friends with Potter, he probably knew her. His heart leapt at the hope that it could be Hermione. "Actually, she was telling us how you're a total arse," Harry snickered. He knew Draco knew it was him. Instead of firing back, Draco surprised everyone by turning to Hermione, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh really? Were you now princess? Is that what you really think of me?" he asked in a smooth, low voice. Hermione shivered under his touch. "Well so far tonight, you've been quite a gentleman but I hardly know you still. Maybe you are an arse, I just haven't found that out yet. I've heard you used to be quite a git in your youth. Let's hope you've grown out of it," she responded.

They sat at the table and talked for hours. Blaise and Theo had joined them at some point and his friends gave them silent looks of approval. Eventually, the pair was left on their own, still getting to know each other. But Draco had to know if it was Granger. He needed to figure it out without being too obvious. "What was your worst subject in school?" Hermione wanted to laugh right in his face. But she still didn't want him to know who she was. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied. Technically, she wasn't lying. In sixth year she had received O's in every class except that one. She'd gotten an E, making it her worst subject. She hated flying and she hated Divination but that E made it her worse.

Draco's heart fell. So it wasn't Granger like he hoped. Granger excelled in everything. Plus, she'd done so much work against Voldemort and he'd seen in firsthand. DADA couldn't possibly be Hermione's worst subject. This woman wasn't her. But he still probably knew this girl.

Hermione was feeling a bit dizzy. It was a mixture of being so close with Draco and the third drink she had just finished. "I'll be back in a bit. I just need some water and fresh air. If you'll excuse me," she said as she stood up. "Of course, Princess," Draco said as he helped her stand and balance herself. "I'll be out to join you in a moment," he said slowly. He had made eye contact with his mother and it was clear she wanted to talk to him. Reluctantly, he let his woman go and walked over to his mother.

"Draco," she said with a sly smile, "You and this girl seem rather cozy. You like her?" Narcissa had been spying on Draco all night. This woman had charmed her son. She had never seen him like this before. "Yes, Mother. I like her, and I'm getting to know her. It's too soon to say where this relationship is headed but I do really enjoy her company." Narcissa squealed and clasped her hands together. "Although, I still don't know who she is, Mother. And she doesn't know I'm me." Draco looked down at the floor. "Even through the mask, I can see the way you look at each other. Tell her, Draco. It's the only way you can keep her."

Deciding his mother was right, Draco tried to summon up as much courage as he possibly could. He was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Courage wasn't really his thing. But he had to be brave. He had to. For his princess. He walked out onto the balcony where she stood, looking at the night sky. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on the top of her head. She was so tiny in his arms but they fit perfectly together.

"Miss me?" she asked him playfully. "I was beginning to worry some other witch came and snatched you up." she said as she turned around in his arms to face him. "Well I am quite handsome, it's hard not to fall in love with me at first sight." he laughed as she punched his arm lightly. "Ouch, and you're abusive too." he said, pretending he was hurt, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "But you're also beautiful." he told her, sincerity in his eyes. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart turned into a hummingbird again. "I think you're gorgeous. I think you're funny and smart. I think your laugh is wonderful. I think you're witty. I think you're wonderful. And I think," he paused, leaning closer to her face, "that I'm going to kiss you now."

And the space between them was closed. His arms were around her waist, pulling her in close to him and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and her fingers ran through the hairs at the back of his neck. Hermione had never been kissed before like this in her life. She hadn't been kissed much to begin with but this was by far the best kiss of her life. His lips were soft and warm. He nibbled at her bottom lip and it made her melt into his embrace.

This woman's kiss was making his heart flutter. Out of every single kiss he had ever shared with anyone, this ranked at number one by far. She was turning Draco into a softie! In just one night! She still tasted of the mint and lime from her mojitos. She smelled nice and tasted nice too. His tongue ran against her lips, asking for entrance to which she obliged. He wanted to stay like this forever. How could he when he still didn't know her name?

With all the strength he had, he pulled his lips away from hers, panting. Her lips were swollen and slightly parted. Gods, she was beautiful. "Please, Princess, tell me who you are. I have to know. Please, he begged, still struggling to properly breathe. "I can't. I want to but I can't." she replied sadly. "You know things about me that most of my friends don't. You've completely enchanted me. And I know you, don't I? I know you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes, and that's exactly why you can't know me now." She really wanted to tell him, but what if he turned her away? What if he was disgusted when he found out who she really was? She wouldn't be able to bear it. It would just be best for both of them to part ways and leave him in the dark. Literally. Being out on the balcony together in the moonlight was surreal and perfect but the night had to end sometime.

She brought her head up to look him in the eyes. Her small, delicate hand cupped the side of his face. His beautiful, gorgeous, handsome face. "I want you to know that this was the best night of my life. It really was. You've been so good to me, such a gentleman. I'm glad I had this chance to get to know the real Draco Malfoy." He stiffed visibly at her words. How had she known? "Your hair is kind of a giveaway. Plus, eyes like that are hard to forget," she said with a small laugh. It was as if she was reading his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Maybe one day I'll have the guts to reveal myself to you." She smiled sadly and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Merlin, why wouldn't she just tell him who she was? She had unmade him in one night, something no other person managed to do in his entire life. He wanted to date her on dates and hold her hand and kiss her. He couldn't believe she was making him feel this way. She had known who he was and never once mentioned his past or his family. She was genuinely interested in him as a person.

"Please, my beautiful Princess, tell me your name. Stay with me," he pleaded. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss but as soon as he tried to reach behind her head to untie the mask and reveal the identity of this mystery woman, she apparated away and her warmth disappeared with her, leaving him cold and alone on the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been suffering through a little bit of writer's block. Plus, exams are coming up. So, due to my inability to write, I thought I'd let my readers decide a bit of the plot. Do you guys think there should be an evil someone to keep them apart? And who should Blaise and Theo end up with? Let me know your thoughts and any other ideas for the plot! Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ginny, I still can't believe last night was real. It was real right? I wasn't just dreaming? I really did spend the night dancing and talking to Draco Malfoy right?" Hermione gushed.

"Hermione, relax. Try to breathe," Ginny laughed. "Yes, it was real and yes, all those things happened. But the real question is when are you going to tell him it was you?"

Ah. That was possibly the one question in the world that Hermione Granger couldn't find the answer to. Should she tell him it was her last night? Would he wind up laughing in her face? What if he didn't want her. But what if he did? Last night was like a fairytale. And fairytales always have a happy ending... right?

"I don't know Ginny. I don't want him to reject me," Hermione said as she looked down into her coffee cup. She slid her other hand around the mug and left the warmth radiate into her hands. That always seemed to calm her nerves.

"Herms, why would he reject you? That's ridiculous. Where's that Gryffindor bravery? I've never seen you scared of anything before." Ginny reached across her kitchen table to put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"Well maybe someday I'll muster up my courage but I couldn't tell you when." Hermione honestly replied. She wasn't scared of much, that much was true. But she was scared of this. She was actually anticipating the rejection. She could handle that. But what if he accepted her? Then what would she do?

As she was dealing with her inner battle Harry popped in the kitchen wearing his robe and slippers. He leaned over behind Ginny and kissed the top of her head. "Morning love. Hi Hermione. How are you?" he said with a slight smile. "I'm good. You look like you slept well, yeah?" she asked in reply.

"Yes, I slept very well. How about you? Did you sleep in your own bed or in Malfoy's?" Harry chuckled. Hermione's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull. "Harry Potter! That is a completely inappropriate question. But I slept in my own." Hermione looked down almost shamefully. "Yes, well, Malfoy is still completely unaware that Hermione is the one he was with last night and she won't tell him that it was her." Ginny decided to fill Harry in.

"So when you tell him it was you, will you also tell him about how you've been in love with him all this time as well?" he laughed. Harry couldn't contain himself. Hermione was his best friend. He loved picking on her.

"You know about that?!" Hermione shrieked. She had never actually told Harry that. She was mortified. If Harry knew then how many others knew as well? Did Malfoy know?

"Relax Hermione. I know because I'm your best friend. I pick up on these things. I'm observant. Although Ginny, I have to say, I'm a little hurt you never told me considering we well each other everything." Harry said with a fake pout.

"Shut your mouth Harry. First of all, your observation skills are not as keen as you think. You're wrong about a lot of things. Remember your first year when you thought Snape was the one trying to steal the stone? Or the time you thought Draco was the heir of Slytherin? Or what about the time you thought Sirius was trying to kill you?" Ginny said. Harry help up his hand. "Enough Ginny. I get it. Merlin. Please just tell us your second point?" he pleaded.

"Hermione is my best friend too and she wanted her feelings for Malfoy to stay a secret. Therefore I didn't tell you because I promised her I wouldn't," Ginny said looking at Hermione.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione replied quietly. "You're not going to tell him thought are you Harry?" she asked. "I know you two are friends and you talk."

"No, Mione, I wouldn't do that to you. Unless you wanted me to tell him." Harry reassured her.

"I don't want you to tell him but thanks for the offer I guess. Thanks for the coffee, Gin. I've got to run though. I have errands to run. Plus I have to think about this whole... situation." Hermione said as she got up from the table. "I love you both. Have a great day I'll owl you soon." she said kissing them both on the cheek before she apparated home.


End file.
